Missing Supports: Awakening
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Why can't Cordelia marry Chrom? Why doesn't Severa have a support with Lucina? Why can Lady Tiki support with Nah, but not Nowi? And most importantly; what would these conversations look like if they existed? Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Conversations on request. Newest Support: Lucina and F!Morgan


**Hello everyone! To my followers; sorry I haven't posted anything for so long. If your new to my stories than welcome! I hope you all enjoy this idea I've been working on for a while. More at the bottom of the page! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucina and Female Morgan**

C Rank ~

Morgan wandered around the outskirts of camp, looking around to make sure that no one had followed her. With a smile she pulled out her Father's tome.

"Father won't find me here," she said to herself. "He'll be to busy looking for his tome."

"Morgan."

The young tactician jumped as she heard Lucina's voice behind her.

"Gah! Lucina?! What are you doing here?" She asked. Morgan was slightly miffed that she hadn't noticed the daughter of her father's best friend.

"I was curious as to why you decided to come this way," the princess replied. "You generally take your father's tomes towards the other side of camp."

Morgan sighed, expression falling.

"So you noticed that?" She murmured. Lucina winced and tried to get Morgan's expression to lift.

"I believe I'm the only person who noticed," she said. "Why are you stealing Avatar's tomes anyway?"

"I'm not stealing them," Morgan huffed indignantly. "I simply borrow them without telling anyone that I have them."

Lucina looked at the woman in front of her.

"Avatar won't be very happy when he finds out," she said skeptically. Morgan grinned in response.

"That is why Father won't find out," she declared. The blue haired princess shook her head in disbelief.

"I shall wish you luck with that then," she said before walking off, hearing Morgan call out to her.

"Please don't tell anyone where I am," the young tactician said. Lucina only raised her hand in response.

B Rank ~

Morgan was pacing outside her tent muttering to herself.

"How did father find out that I was taking his tomes? Did he see me? Or perhaps Lucina told him?"

"What is this about me?" Lucina's voice asked from behind the young tactician.

"Gah! Lucina?" Morgan squeaked, causing the princess to sigh.

"Is this how you are going to greet me every time I see you now?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Morgan stared at Lucina for a while before realizing that she had reacted in exactly the same way the last time they spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" she started to say before breaking off. "Wait. No I'm not! Did you tell my father that I was taking his tomes?"

"What?" Lucina exclaimed. "I did no such thing, why would you ask- Avatar found out didn't he?"

"..." Morgan nodded with a sullen expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright Morgan," Lucina sighed. "I was the person who saw you with Avatar's tomes and you asked me to keep quiet. I didn't tell anyone, but you don't know that, so of course I'd be the first person you'd suspect."

"..." Morgan was silent.

"Morgan, listen to me," the princess said quietly. "I'd rather have you as a friend than tell your father that you are stealing his tomes to practice on your own."

"You know?"

"Of course I know Morgan," Lucina whispered. "I've seen you."

Morgan suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said before running off. Lucina stared at the young tactician's retreating back.

"... Morgan..." she sighed with a pained expression. "How can I make this up to you?"

A Rank ~

Lucina scanned the camp for Morgan, trying to spot the young tactician.

"Damn it, where could she be?" She muttered. She looked down at the satchel in her hands. "I need to give this to her."

"Who are you looking for Lucina?" A sudden voice asked.

"Gah! Morgan?" Lucina exclaimed, turning to face the young tactician. This set Morgan off into hysterical laughter.

"Hahahaha, I guess we are doomed to greet each other like that aren't we." She said after she recovered enough to speak. "Anywho, who are you looking for?"

With a smile, Lucina held the satchel she had in her hands out to her friend.

"I was looking for you, actually," she said. "I wanted to give you this."

"What?" Morgan gasped as she took the bag, looking inside. "Lucina, these are my father's tomes! How did you get these?"

"I stole them for you," Lucina replied. "I would have gotten you your own, but Avatar keeps talking about how we need to conserve our gold, and he wouldn't let me use his tomes if I asked anyway."

Morgan smiled.

"Don't you mean borrow?" She asked. Lucina grinned in response.

"Oh did I say steal?" She asked innocently. "I'm sorry, yes, I meant borrow."

The two of them shared a laugh.

"Thanks Lucina," Morgan said solemnly. Lucina's eyes flicked over Morgan's shoulder.

"Not a problem, but I suggest we run now," she said, causing the young tactician to follow her gaze.

"Ack! It's father! Quickly Lucina! This way!"

The two girls ran off giggling. Avatar walked over to where they were.

"I knew it was one of those two who stole my tomes," he said with a frown. His frown quickly morphed into a wry smile. "It appears that Chrom and I sired demon children. Well at least they are bonding."

* * *

 **So once again, welcome to my new story. I came up with this idea when I tried to get support points between Lucina and Severa during Severa's paralogue, but then realised that they didn't have a support. So I wanted to rectify that. Unfortunately, I didn't have any ideas for them at the time, so I started with Female Morgan and Lucina. (A+ support for them lol) Anyway. I'm doing this as a collaborative thing with Defiance-of-Fate. If you have suggestions that you want us to work on then please, send them through, or PM me if you like. Also, missing Fates supports will be a different story, but please suggest them anyway, Fate and I will work on them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **~Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If~**


End file.
